


thanks, twitter

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Они очень разные, но кое-что их всё-таки связывает.Они оба нашли спасение там, где могли быть кем угодно. Там, где могли быть кем захотят.Там, где они смогли найти друг друга.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	thanks, twitter

Все считали Джоша странным и слишком замкнутым. Джош так не считал, он считал странными их всех, но действительно нуждался в общении. Он просто хотел найти нужных людей. Тех, с кем будет чувствовать себя легко и свободно, с кем можно будет говорить обо всём на свете, не боясь непонимания. Он очень хотел найти таких людей, да, но всё никак не находил и уже начал сомневаться в собственной нормальности. Что с ним не так? Неужели он действительно странный? Не очень хотелось в это верить, поэтому Джош отбрасывал эти мысли в сторону и утешал себя тем, что его просто окружают не те люди.

Джош был счастлив, что жил именно в то время, когда процветал интернет и всякие технологии. Он радовался этому буквально каждую секунду, потому что только это делало его счастливым. Только в сети он мог расслабиться немного, не стараясь выглядеть лучше или боясь совершить какой-нибудь опрометчивый шаг. Это же будто спрятаться за ширму, и даже если ты накосячишь, то можно будет просто удалить всё к чертям или удалиться самому. Так просто! Но главное – общение. Пусть не совсем реальное, не совсем живое, но всё же. Это делало его счастливым и было заметно для всех. То, как он улыбался, глядя в телефон, и то, как его лицо моментально мрачнело, когда он возвращался в реальный мир.

*

Все считали Тайлера классным и открытым. Тайлер так не считал, но если они так думают, то пусть так и будет. Он просто решил, что если хочет добиться успеха, то он должен, просто обязан быть общительным. Он хотел найти настоящего друга, для которого не надо будет постоянно натягивать улыбку и пытаться быть вежливым. Он просто устал от общества, которое его окружало.

Тайлер был счастлив, что жил именно в это время и восхвалял интернет и технологии буквально каждую секунду. Это именно то, что делало его счастливым. Потому что таким способом он действительно мог отдохнуть. Ему не надо было притворятся, он просто мог сказать правду и чувствовать от этого облегчение. И это было заметно для всех. То, как его лицо расслаблялось, когда он держал в руках телефон, и какими искренними выглядели его эмоции.

*

Джош был слишком стеснительным, а вынужденные разговоры с людьми вызывали у него ужас. Родители говорили, что он накручивает, что со временем будет лучше, но на деле всё было в точности наоборот. В какой-то момент парень понял, что может спокойно разговаривать только со своими сёстрами и братом, а любая вылазка на улицу была целым испытанием. Поначалу родители пытались растормошить старшего сына, сделать его более приспособленным к обществу, но идея оказалась провальной и на это благополучно забили, ведь часто бывает так, что «первый блин комом».

Джош нашёл спасение в барабанах и социальных сетях. И если, играя на барабанах, он всегда чувствовал себя свободным и счастливым, то в интернете адаптировался не сразу. Поначалу он не мог спокойно писать всё, что ему хотелось и сдерживал себя, свои эмоции. Боялся чужой реакции, а вдруг он напишет что-то не то? Но со временем он смог пересилить свой страх и скоро обнаружил, что чувствует себя там как рыба в воде.

В какой-то момент у Джоша появился один интернет-друг, с которым он начал общаться чуть больше остальных. Не то, чтобы прям "не разлей вода", но что-то в их общении было особенным. Джош даже не замечал, что думал об этом человеке практически постоянно и всегда ждал, когда они снова пересекутся в сети. Многие, наблюдая за шуточными ссорами, взаимной поддержкой или обменом мемами, считали, что он и @imbandito лучшие друзья, но на самом деле они ни разу не общались лично. Джош миллион раз хотел ему написать, убеждая себя, что в этом нет ничего такого, что ничего страшного не случится, но его всегда что-то останавливало. В основном, мысли о том, что этому бандиту явно не до человека, который даже не представляет, что такое общаться нормально.

Но однажды Джош сумел засунуть все свои сомнения и страхи куда подальше и всё-таки написал @imbandito. Просто больше не мог молчать. Ему нужно было сделать это. Это потом, когда этот день остался далеко позади, Джош понял, что смог написать только потому, что в тот момент был в полнейшем отчаянии. Он чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать, на что-то решиться, чтобы не произошло ничего непоправимого. И ещё он понял, что это было лучшее его решение за всю жизнь.

*

Тайлер так сильно привык притворяться в общении дружелюбным и счастливым, что иногда стал забывать, какой он на самом деле. А когда это происходило, то он подолгу слушал музыку, чтобы выпустить наружу эмоции, и пропадал в интернете, где мог быть просто самим собой. Это поддерживало его, помогало вспомнить. Не потерять себя. Со стороны трудно было представить, как он в этом нуждался, но это действительно было так. В Твиттере его знали как того, кто всегда говорит то, что думает. Кто-то считал его грубым и резким, кто-то искренним и местами забавным, но, тем не менее, он нашёл свою аудиторию, с которой чувствовал себя отлично.

А потом появился один парень, которого он сразу выделил. Этот парень, @joshuadun, нравился ему больше всех, потому что с ним было очень легко общаться и перебрасываться ничего не значащими фразами. Ещё от него всегда можно было получить поддержку, он словно чувствовал, когда она была нужна. Всегда чувствовал. Тайлер даже захотел познакомиться с ним поближе, но его постоянно что-то останавливало. Тайлер, который всегда мог без проблем написать кому угодно и что угодно, почему-то откровенно боялся написать этому парню, хотя никогда не испытывал таких трудностей раньше. Просто Джош был каким-то… особенным, а Тайлер очень не хотел, чтобы тот разочаровался в нём, узнав его настоящего.

Но он никогда не забудет день, когда получил сообщение от Джоша. Это может прозвучать слишком банально, но это буквально изменило его жизнь. Можно даже сказать: вдохнуло в него жизнь. И только когда этот день остался уже далеко позади, Тайлер понял, в каком состоянии он был тогда на самом деле. Как сильно он нуждался в настоящем друге.

***

— Ты знал, что сегодня полгода как мы общаемся? — Тайлер улыбается, смотря на экран и наблюдая за удивлённым выражением лица Джоша.

— Ух, а я и не подозревал, что бандиты бывают такими сентиментальными, — Джош усмехается, но по нему видно, как он счастлив в этот момент.

— Ох, Джошуа, отъебись, — Тайлер прекрасно знает, что парень не любит, когда его называют полным именем. — Просто ты написал мне тогда в мой день рождения, поэтому я и запомнил.

— И ты мне не сказал? — на лице Дана искреннее удивление. – Почему?

— Я просто ненавижу этот день, он такой бессмысленный. – Тайлер и правда так считал.

Джош цокает и качает головой.

— Это ты бессмысленный. Отличный ведь праздник. Это же день рождения!

— Джош, ты такой ребёнок! — Тайлер усмехается, а затем расплывается в улыбке. Он чувствует Джоша так близко.

***

С каждым днём они узнавали друг друга больше и становились ещё ближе, но, к сожалению, не физически. Они всё ещё не виделись вживую, как-то даже не поднимали об этом разговор, но, тем не менее, это не мешало им быть лучшими друзьями.

Они знали друг о друге всё. Они дорожили друг другом. Они держались друг за друга.

Но всё же было кое-что, от чего Джош чувствовал себя очень неловко. Как-то так получилось, что прообщавшись с Тайлером долгое время, он всё ещё не знал его настоящего имени. Он даже сам не понял, как так получилось. То есть, он понимал, что надо было спросить с самого начала, но как-то упустил этот момент. Просто не хотел навязываться, лезть не в свое дело. А потом уже стало слишком поздно. Чёрт, как бы это выглядело, если в процессе какого-нибудь важного разговора Джош бы вдруг выдал что-то типа: «Кстати, а как тебя зовут?». Мда, не очень. Джош пытался не зацикливаться на этом, но, если честно, у него это выходило тоже не очень.

А пока Джош всё свободное время гадал, какое имя может быть у его друга, и понимал, что ни одно из пришедших на ум ему не подходит, Тайлер даже не подозревал об этом и не помнил, что никогда не упоминал о себе такой важной детали. Позже он всё-таки заметил, что Джош никогда не зовёт его по имени и сперва старался не обращать на это внимание, но потом это стало немного напрягать и он не выдержал.

***

— …а когда он начал на меня кричать, я просто не сдержался и… — Джош рассказывает о неудачном дне, но вдруг слышит вопрос, к которому явно не готов.

— Почему ты никогда не называешь меня по имени? — Тайлер сидит со слишком серьёзным выражением лица и в упор смотрит на Джоша, у которого, кажется, что-то переклинило.

— Я… Ну… С чего ты вообще это взял? — Джош растерянно моргает и выглядит, мягко говоря, глупо.

— Джош, ты же знаешь, что я не тупой? И я вполне могу замечать разные вещи. Не подумай, что я тебя в чём-то обвиняю, мне просто слишком интересно почему.

— Ну-у знаешь… я… эм… — Джош краснеет и пытается как можно быстрее придумать отговорку, но ему совершенно ничего не приходит в голову. Тогда он глубоко вздыхает и решает сказать правду. Просто не хочется врать своему лучшему другу, тем более, что рано или поздно это всё равно бы вылезло наружу. — В общем, получилось так, что… япростонезнаютвоегоимени.

— Ты… что? – последние слова Джоша прозвучали скороговоркой, но Тайлер, тем не менее, их понял. – Стоп. Ты сейчас серьёзно? — парень в шоке смотрит на друга, а когда тот смущённо кивает, то он удивляется ещё сильнее. — Но как так получилось?

— Я не знаю. Я не спросил с самого начала, а потом как-то неловко стало. Так э-эм… Так как тебя зовут? — Джош выпускает нервный смешок и пытается улыбнуться.

— Тайлер. Тайлер Джозеф. Тайлер Роберт Джозеф. Ну это, знаешь, чтобы наверняка. Чтобы избежать подобных неловких ситуаций в будущем, — Тайлер смеётся.

— Тайлер… Вау. — Джош немного смущён. На самом деле он хочет сказать больше. Намного больше. Хочет сказать, что ему очень нравится это имя, что оно невероятно подходит его другу, и что ему хочется произнести его ещё несколько раз. Просто оно так хорошо звучит на его языке. Странно, почему Джош ни разу не подумал именно об этом имени? Почему оно ни разу не пришло в его голову? Тайлеру правда идёт, а Джош внутренне сияет, что теперь, наконец, между ними не осталось никаких недомолвок.

Думая об этом, Джош даже не заметил, что сильно улыбается. И хорошо, иначе ему опять стало бы жутко неловко. А вот Тайлер это заметил очень хорошо, и ему было чертовски приятно видеть своего друга таким.

— Че-ел? С тобой всё в порядке? Так на моё имя ещё никто не реагировал, — Тайлер изгибает бровь, но надолго его насмешки не хватает. Скоро он уже сам широко-широко улыбается.

— Все отлично, Тайлер. Просто подумал о том, что теперь я могу звать тебя как положено: Тайлер Роберт Джозеф, — наступила очередь Джоша усмехаться, но Тайлер лишь закатывает глаза, а потом они ещё долго вместе смеются.

***

Джош никогда не задумывался о своих чувствах к Тайлеру. Ох, он любил этого парня, он был уверен, но воспринимал его только как друга. Наверное. Честно говоря, он и сам не понимал, так что старался не думать об этом. Всё просто — у него никогда не было ни единого друга, а уж тем более девушки или парня. Откуда он мог знать, как должен к кому-то относиться и что чувствовать. Он и по поводу своей ориентации-то не был уверен. Ну, как не был, просто не знал пока, даже не размышлял об этом. Не сказать, чтобы его это не устраивало. Ему просто было всё равно. Если он ни с кем не общался, зачем тогда забивать голову ненужными мыслями?

*

Тайлер сходил с ума. Он не знал, что ему делать со своими мыслями. Он давно понял, что гей и, если честно, ему было абсолютно плевать, что он такой. Ну гей и гей, какая разница?

А потом он встретил Джоша. Того человека, с которым ему было хорошо, которому он мог всё рассказать, раскрыться и не бояться быть непонятым. Которого с полной уверенностью можно было назвать лучшим другом. И всё было бы отлично, то есть, всё и было отлично, пока не появились эти тупые чувства. Ну, те, которые не испытывают к друзьям. Даже лучшим. Тайлер понимал, что странное чувство в животе, которое появлялось при одном взгляде на Джоша, при одной мысли о нём, – этого не должно быть. И он не хотел, чтобы так было, Джош ведь просто друг, но…

Да как можно не влюбиться в него, эй? Любой, кто узнал бы его поближе – обязательно влюбился бы. Тайлер это понимал, но легче-то ему не становилось. А ещё он не хотел терять то, что имеет, а именно – отличного друга. Лучше просто не бывает! Тайлер был уверен, что никогда больше не сможет найти такого чудесного друга и человека, как Джош, поэтому пытался засунуть эти чувства куда подальше. Он просто не мог, не имел права всё испортить.

***

— Ладно, мне завтра надо очень рано вставать. Сложный день, все дела. До завтра, — Тайлер прощается с Джошем и ему становится грустно. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы их разговоры вообще никогда не заканчивались.

— До завтра, Тайлер. — По выражению лица Джоша видно, что думает он о том же самом.

Джош не успевает сбросить звонок, как к нему в комнату заходит его младший брат Джордан.

— Так кто этот Тайлер на самом деле? — брат ухмыляется, а Джош совершенно не понимает, что от него хотят.

— Э-эм, о чём ты? Он мой лучший друг. И единственный… — с ноткой грусти произносит последнюю фразу Джош.

— Ты уверен, что просто друг? Ваше общение не очень похоже на дружбу. Здесь что-то большее. — Джош не очень понимает: брат над ним издевается или просто хочет поговорить? И его злит такое вмешательство и всякие там выводы, потому что… Ему-то что? Чего он лезет?

— Боже, Джордан, у тебя своих дел нет? Он друг, просто друг. Можешь, пожалуйста, не задавать мне таких вопросов? Не лезь не в свое дело! — Джош, волнуясь, повышает голос, но тут же жалеет об этом, увидев перепуганное и обиженное лицо младшего брата, который сразу выбегает с комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

Джош начинает сильно тереть лицо руками, называя себя самыми ужасными словами и думая, как загладить свою вину перед Джорданом. Он никогда не кричал на своего брата. Он даже не мог вспомнить, чтобы они вообще когда-то ссорились, и не мог понять, из-за чего он так распсиховался. И он обязательно об этом подумает, но не сейчас. Сейчас у него нет сил даже на то, чтобы держать глаза открытыми…

Тайлер, который случайно услышал разговор Джоша и его брата, обессиленно откидывает телефон на кровать и даже не замечает, что по его щеке течёт слеза.

_Ты серьезно думал, что твои чувства взаимны? Ты такой глупый._

Он понимает, что ближайшие несколько дней не сможет говорить с Джошем. А если сможет, то наговорит много ненужных вещей, которые говорить не следует. Если они поссорятся, он себе этого никогда не простит, поэтому лучше успокоиться и какое-то время не общаться, чтобы Джош ничего не заподозрил. Да, так будет лучше. Ему просто нужно успокоится.

Ведь Джош ни в чём не виноват, зачем ему знать, что Тайлер в него влюблён? Зачем переживать, волноваться? Он не должен испортить их дружбу. Он просто не может этого сделать, иначе потеряет всё. Они действительно просто друзья. Лучшие. Это всё Тайлер, его тупые чувства, а теперь ещё и более сильная ненависть к себе.

Но ничего. Он справится. Ради Джоша.

***

Джош сходит с ума. Он определённо точно чокнется, если Тайлер будет игнорировать его ещё несколько дней. Вот как он вообще мог жить без Тайлера, если сейчас, когда его лучший друг не отвечает на сообщения во всех социальных сетях и сбрасывает все звонки вот уже три дня, он не может думать ни о чём другом. Думает только о том, где и как он так сильно проебался, что с ним не хотят разговаривать? Что он мог сделать такого ужасного, что теперь его так откровенно игнорят? Если бы Тайлер просто был занят, он бы сказал ему, предупредил. Даже если бы он был занят, всё равно нашёл бы время поговорить. Раньше всегда находил. Так что же тогда случилось на самом деле?

Как жаль, что они не могут встретиться вживую, ведь Джош просто не знает, где Тайлер живёт. Он уже давно бы заявился к нему домой и выяснил: какого черта вообще происходит? Что случилось? Но сейчас… Джош просто не знает, что ему делать и чувствует себя отвратительно. Он винит себя, хотя не понимает, в чём виноват. Он просто ждёт чуда.

*

Первые сутки Тайлер не вставал с кровати. У него не было желания делать хоть что-нибудь, с кем-то говорить. Он питался ненавистью к себе и упивался своими же слезами. Мать стучала в дверь, спрашивала о его самочувствии и звала позавтракать, пообедать, поужинать, но он не реагировал. Ему было всё равно.

Через сутки, когда волнение мамы стало зашкаливать, Тайлер нашёл в себе силы ответить ей, что он в порядке. Что ему просто надо побыть наедине.

А на следующий день ему написал Зак, его брат, который был единственным человеком, с которым Тайлер мог поговорить откровенно. Рассказать ему всё. Да Зак и так знал почти всё, они были довольно близки. Тайлер надеялся, что поговорив с братом, ему станет хоть немного полегче.

Зак: _так что случилось со старшим братишкой?_

_мама все уши прожужжала, сказала, что ты там в комнате закрылся лежишь умираешь_

**омг, ты же знаешь, мама любит преувеличивать**

Зак: _а ещё я хорошо знаю своего брата, который может закрыться от всех и страдать от любой мелочи_

_или не мелочи_

_так что случилось? Это как-то связано с джошем?_

**ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь. да это связано с ним**

Зак: _ну??????_

Тайлер хотел ответить брату, но вдруг начали приходить сообщения от Джоша, одно за другим. Он по-прежнему пытался связаться с ним, закидывал вопросами, но Тайлеру от этого было только хуже. Что он мог ответить ему? Джош наверняка сейчас мучается и ничего не понимает. Наверное думает, что Тайлер оказался дерьмовым другом и наверняка хочет сказать ему об этом.

Нужно ответить. Я должен ответить, иначе облажаюсь во всём, – думает Тайлер.

Завтра. Да. Завтра обязательно отвечу, – убеждает себя он.

**ох не бери в голову Зак**

**просто я случайно услышал то, чего не должен был и теперь знаю, что мои чувства точно не взаимны**

**вот и все**

Тайлер спокойно отправил сообщение Заку. Ну, он действительно думал, что отправил его Заку, только это было не совсем так. Точнее – совсем не так.

Он случайно отправил его Джошу. А Джош, конечно же, сразу его прочитал.

Тайлер моментально покрылся холодным потом и начал лихорадочно думать, как объясниться перед ним, что ему сказать? Он, конечно, может отморозиться и сделать вид, что всё это глупая переписка с братом, шутка, но Джош далеко не дурак и вряд ли ему поверит, тем более после того, как Тайлер игнорировал его несколько дней.  
Вот же дерьмо, а…

А пока Тайлер думал, как лучше избежать последствий (выйти в окно или утопиться), Джош уже успел ответить. Причём не одним сообщением, а целой кучей. Да и Зак уже отправил ему штук десять, ведь старший брат внезапно куда-то пропал и не отвечает.

Так. Сначала надо разобраться с Джошем. Да. Что-то придумать. Всё будет хорошо. Или нет. Но… хватит уже, надо ответить.

Джош: _???????????????????_  
 _я так понимаю это не мне?_

_Тайлер, что происходит? почему ты не отвечаешь?_

_если ты не хочешь со мной общаться, то так и скажи. я ничего не понимаю_

_да короче. можешь уже и не отвечать. уже все понятно._

**ДЖОШ**

**ДЖОШ ПОДОЖДИ**

**извини, Джош, извини меня**

**я всё тебе объясню, просто не обижайся ладно?**

_мне позвонить?_

**пожалуйста**

В эту же секунду в руках Тайлера завибрировал телефон, и он, не задумываясь, ответил на звонок.

— Джош? — он правда старался говорить нормально, но его голос звучал сломанным. Особенно для Джоша.

— Тайлер? Тайлер, что происходит? Что с тобой? Ты в порядке? — Джош начал сыпать вопросами, от которых Тайлеру стало ещё хуже. Если до этого он ещё мог сдерживать себя, то сейчас просто захлебнулся слезами. Ведь в этом был весь Джош. Джош, который сразу забыл о своих обидах, и только потому, что Тайлеру плохо.

У Тайлера разбилось сердце, он весь разбился. Какое он имел право игнорировать Джоша столько дней? Какое он имел право мучить его всё это время? Джош не заслуживает такого. Он не заслуживает такого хуёвого друга. Он заслуживает лучшего.

— Тайлер? Тайле-е-ер, ты здесь? Слушай, я всё понимаю, если ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать – ладно. Мне потом позвонить или вообще больше тебе никогда не звонить? Тайлер. Скажи уже, что мне сделать.

— Джош, Господи, Джош… — Тайлер пытался успокоиться, но у него не получалось, скорее наоборот — его истерика набирала обороты, — Боже, Джош, прости меня. Мне так жаль, Джош, пожалуйста.

— Что такое? Почему ты извиняешься? Тайлер, я не знаю, я рядом, всё в порядке, всё будет хорошо, пожалуйста, поверь мне, — Джош чувствовал себя отвратительно из-за своего бессилия. Больше всего он хотел сейчас быть рядом с Тайлером, обнять его как можно крепче, защищая его от всего мира и шептать о том, что всё будет хорошо, пока тот не успокоится. Но всё что он может, это говорить первые попавшиеся фразы, чтобы хоть немного улучшить состояние друга и постараться не разбить что-нибудь в комнате из-за собственных нервов.

— За всё. Прости меня за всё. Ты… Ох, Джош, ты заслуживаешь лучшего друга, чем я. Извини меня, извини за то, что я тебя игнорировал, за то, что я такой хуёвый человек. Мне так жаль, Джош, мне так жаль.

— Тайлер, ты не должен извиняться. Господи, зачем? Ты… ты лучший человек, которого я знаю. Ты лучший человек во всей вселенной, верь мне. Что ты такое говоришь? Ты даже не представляешь себе, как я рад, что ты мой друг.

— Ты… Ты правда так считаешь? — кажется, слова Джоша возымели эффект, потому что Тайлер перестал плакать, хотя его всё ещё слегка потряхивало. Но ничего, скоро и это пройдёт.

— Конечно я так считаю, ты такой глупый. Тебе уже лучше?

— Да. Да, спасибо. Мне правда лучше. И, Джош. Я тоже рад, что ты мой друг. Я так счастлив сейчас. Спасибо тебе.

— Ох, не за что. Правда. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для тебя.

— Мгм…

— Тай? Ты засыпаешь, да? Иди поспи, ты, наверное, ужасно устал, — Джош не может сдержать улыбку. – Созвонимся попозже.

— Спокойной ночи, Джиш… — пробормотал Тайлер, действительно чувствуя невыносимую усталость. Слишком много волнений, слишком много слёз.

— Спокойной ночи. Тай…

***

Тайлер заснул сразу, как только его голова коснулась подушки. Кто бы знал, что вечерние истерики – отличное снотворное?

Джош думал, что уснёт сразу. Разговор с Тайлером его действительно хорошо вымотал, как, собственно, и последние дни без него. И он уже почти заснул, но вдруг вспомнил, с чего начался их разговор. Вспомнил и тут же резко сел на кровать, хватая телефон в руки и начиная перечитывать то самое сообщение Тайлера, которое было адресовано явно не ему. Он пока не очень соображал, о чём речь, поэтому перечитывал, перечитывал, перечитывал, а потом вдруг вспомнил кое-какую деталь. Именно после той детали Тайлер перестал с ним разговоривать. После разговора Джоша со своим братом.

_БЛЯТЬ. блятьблятьблятьблять. Что же я наделал…_

А что, если Джордан был прав? Что если Джош действительно влюблён в Тайлера? Он ведь такой… ну, его ведь сложно не полюбить. С этим его прекраснейшим голосом, который можно было бы слушать всю жизнь; с этими безумно красивыми глазами цвета шоколада, от которых невозможно отвести взгляд; с этими губами…

На этом моменте Джош остановил поток своих мыслей и понял, что он просто идиот. Ну как можно быть таким глупым и не замечать очевидных вещей?

_Поэтому ты ни с кем и не можешь общаться. Тебя вообще надо держать подальше от общества, ну что за идиот, блять._

Джош не знал, что ему делать с этим озарением, но решил, что будет действовать по ситуации. Он посмотрит, что да как и точно не будет молчать, если окажется, что…

А ещё он понял, что это хорошее решение. Действительно хорошее.

***

После того вечера они с Тайлером общались как ни в чём не бывало. Всё было как раньше. Ну, почти. Складывалось такое ощущение, что оба решили делать вид, что тех дней не было. И получалось это у обоих замечательно. Вот только Джош стал вдруг замечать, что у Тайлера самый ровный и красивый нос в мире, а иногда он неосознанно, но совершенно очаровательно накручивает прядь волос себе на палец. А ещё у него очаровательная улыбка, такая необыкновенная, такая замечательная, такая…

Джош смотрел и смотрел, не замечая того, что просто откровенно пялится.

Но это замечал Тайлер. Каждый. Грёбаный. Раз. Будь он в другой ситуации, он бы уже давно пошутил над этим, но он всё ещё помнил, что произошло не так давно. Да, они, может, и делают вид, что ничего не было, но оба прекрасно это помнят. И оба совершенно не знают, что с этим делать.

Но кто бы знал, что всё сможет изменить обычная футболка?

***

Как-то Джош сидел на кровати, выбирая на вечер фильм, и вдруг услышал уведомление входящего видеозвонка. Несмотря на то, что они с Тайлером общались по видеосвязи практически каждый день, Джош всё равно продолжал радоваться каждому из них слишком сильно. Прежде чем ответить, ему приходилось делать несколько глубоких вздохов и убирать с лица подозрительно счастливую улыбку. К слову, у него это плохо получалось.

— Привет, Тайлер! – он правда пытался ответить с меньшим энтузиазмом, но с треском провалился, чем слегка удивил Тайлера.

— Приве-е-ет… У тебя всё в порядке? Выглядишь так, будто разговариваешь не со мной, а с Сантой, – усмехается Тайлер, хотя ему было чертовски приятно, что Джош так на него реагирует. Ну, как приятно. Мысленно он просто превратился в лужицу, хотя сохранять адекватное лицо у него получалось явно лучше, чем у Джоша.

— Я да, со мной всё отлично. Просто хорошее настроение. А как твои де… Стоп. Ты случайно не с Огайо? – Джош вдруг запнулся, увидев на Тайлере футболку с очертаниями его родного штата.

— Что? С чего ты… А-а, футболка. Да, я с Огайо. Коламбус, если быть точнее. А ты откуда? Джо-о-ош, с тобой точно всё в порядке сегодня? – Тайлер был в растерянности, потому что Джош сначала сидел с открытым ртом, а потом вдруг начал смеяться. Очень сильно. Даже истерически. Кажется, у него даже слезы начали течь. Да какого черта происходит?

Тайлеру пришлось ждать минуты две, пока Джош смог успокоиться и ответить. Для Джозефа это были слишком длинные две минуты, на протяжении которых он чувствовал себя очень глупо.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? Ты правда из Коламбуса? Который в Огайо? – у Джоша было нечитаемое выражение лица. Такое ощущение, что он одновременно боялся и очень хотел услышать ответ на свой вопрос (а так оно и было).

— Ну да. Джош, что происходит? – Тайлер уже начал нервничать. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя глупо, но в этот момент именно так себя и чувствовал. _Спасибо, Джошуа._

— Это так смешно и странно одновременно. В смысле, нам понадобилось больше полугода, чтобы я узнал твоё имя и почти полтора года, чтобы мы узнали, что живём в одном городе. Я тоже с Коламбуса, Тайлер. – Джош улыбался самой счастливой улыбкой, на которую он был только способен, но всё же ему удалось улыбнуться ещё ярче, когда он увидел удивлённое лицо Тайлера.

— Ты. Мы. Что? ТЫ ЖИВЕШЬ В КОЛАМБУСЕ? – Тайлер просто прокричал последние слова. Ему показалось, что у него крыша поехала, а когда он увидел, что Джош кивает, то начал материться. Сильно. И никак не мог остановиться. Ну, он ведь совсем не ожидал подобного, а человек он эмоциональный, так что ему можно простить.

Наверное, он бы ещё долго делился с Джошем своим обширным словарным запасом, но тот его вскоре остановил.

— Хэ-эй, я и не знал, что в мире существует такое количество нецензурной лексики. Я надеюсь, ты это от радости? – Джош усмехается, но Тайлер замечает, что уголок его губ слегка подрагивает.

— Конечно от радости. Чувак, я так сильно мечтал встретиться с тобой, ты не представляешь! Это же столько возможностей. Поверить не могу. – Тайлер действительно никак не мог поверить в то, что они могут встретиться, он никак не мог перестать думать о том, как хорошо они могут вместе провести время. Но потом он заметил, что Джош выглядит как-то странно.

—Джош? Я сказал что-то не то?

— Нет, нет, всё в порядке. Просто… Просто ты… – Джош сделал глубокий вдох, перед тем как продолжить, – ты так воодушевлён по поводу нашей встречи. Нет, не подумай, я тоже очень хочу с тобой встретиться, но… Ты же помнишь, я тебе говорил когда-то, что не могу нормально контактировать с людьми? Я просто боюсь, что, даже несмотря на то, что мы с тобой очень близки, я не смогу… не смогу быть нормальным. Я правда очень, очень сильно хочу встретиться с тобой, но я боюсь всё испортить. Мне жаль, Тайлер. Я не уверен…

Джошу показалось, что сейчас он либо расплачется, либо словит паническую атаку, или вообще всё сразу, но он услышал голос своего друга, которому всегда удавалось его успокить.

— Всё в порядке, Джош, правда. Я всё понимаю и никогда бы не заставил тебя насильно встречаться со мной. И не думал бы обижаться, если ты вдруг против. Я готов ждать нашей встречи сколько угодно и готов к тому, что её может совсем не быть. Для меня главное твоё самочувствие, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности. Но если вдруг что, если ты вдруг почувствуешь, что готов, то ты знаешь, где меня найти. Или скажешь мне и я прибегу в любую секунду. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ради тебя я готов на всё. Без преувеличений.

— Спасибо тебе. За всё. Я постараюсь взять себя в руки. Ничего пока не могу обещать, но я буду стараться. Ради тебя.

***

Каждую ночь Джош засыпал с мыслью о том, что у Тайлера мог быть другой друг, намного лучше. По крайней мере тот, с которым он смог бы нормально общаться. Джош ведь совершенно не приспособлен к жизни в обществе и за всё время общения с Тайлером даже не узнал, где тот живёт. Он просто боялся встречи со своим лучшим другом. Очень сильно боялся, потому что не знал к чему это может привести.

Он думал о том, что может случиться. Это же Тайлер. Человек, который знает о Джоше буквально всё. Человек, о котором Джош знает буквально всё. Он ни с кем ещё не чувствовал себя так комфортно, как с Тайлером, но значит ли это, что он готов к встрече? Джош боялся того, что окажется не готов к ней. Что он опять, как всегда в своей жизни, облажается, просто разрушит всё. Что Тайлер в нём разочаруется и перестанет быть его другом. Пошлёт нахрен и вычеркнет его из своей жизни.  
Ему было так страшно.

***

Тайлер переживал. Очень сильно. И очень сильно хотел встретиться с Джошем, хотя понимал, что у него более чем уважительные причины отказаться от этой встречи. То, что они оказались в одном городе, это просто чудо, но от этого легче не становилось. Тайлер так мечтал встретиться с Джошем вживую, обнять его и сказать, как тот ему дорог, но не мог. Если раньше главным препятствием было расстояние, то есть, он всё время боялся того, что они могут жить слишком далеко друг от друга, то теперь это был страх. Теперь они знали, что живут в одном городе, но легче не стало никому. Наоборот, стало гораздо тяжелее.

Тайлеру было отвратительно от мысли, что, наверное, было бы лучше, если бы они жили в разных концах страны. Гораздо спокойнее, когда осознаёшь, что просто физически не сможешь увидеть человека, ибо вы с ним слишком далеко друг от друга. А жить с ним в одном городе, но будто на разных полюсах – это невероятно тяжело. Просто невыносимо.

Каждый день Тайлер всё меньше и меньше верил в то, что они когда-нибудь смогут встретиться. С каждым днём ему было сложнее общаться с Джошем так, чтобы тот даже не догадывался о его мыслях. Он слишком хорошо знал своего друга и был уверен, что тот винит во всём себя и, возможно, даже ненавидит, но Тайлер очень не хотел, чтобы Джош чувствовал себя ещё хуже.

***

— Тайлер, у меня есть для тебя предложение, — Джош пытается сделать лицо более серьёзным, но у него это, как всегда, не очень хорошо получается.

— М-м, и какое же? — Тайлер слишком сонный, а его мыслительный процесс и вовсе отключён, так что он даже не обратил внимание на то, как резко изменилось поведение Джоша.

— Не хотел бы ты пойти завтра погулять со мной? — Джош улыбается своей фирменной (самой красивой в мире) улыбкой и наблюдает за Тайлером, сон которого моментально испарился. Если честно, Джош и сам с трудом верил, что сказал это всё, но дело сделано, он смог найти в себе силы.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? То есть, я буду счастлив пойти с тобой, ты же знаешь, но… ты уверен? Ты действительно этого хочешь? Джош, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я не давлю на тебя или что-то типа того, окей? — Тайлер хоть и перехотел спать, но его мыслительный процесс лучше работать не начал.

— Да, Тайлер, я более чем уверен. Я подумал, что хватит мучить и себя, и тебя, так что завтра мы идём гулять, — кажется Джош не собирался прекращать улыбаться. Не то чтобы Тайлер был против.

***

Тайлер предложил встретиться в парке недалеко от дома Джоша – буквально в десяти минутах ходьбы. Джоша это очень радовало, потому что так было легче. Не надо было добираться на транспорте, а это – минимум контактов с другими людьми. Это не могло не радовать.

То, что они оказались совсем рядом, это конечно случайность, ведь Тайлер не знал его домашнего адреса. Но это открытие очень сильно согревало и окрыляло. Джошу не терпелось увидеться.

Он старался не думать о том, что что-нибудь может пойти не так, потому что, на самом деле, абсолютно ВСЁ может пойти не так. Он просто надеялся на лучшее и понимал, что должен держать себя в руках. Ради Тайлера. Всё ради него.

*

Тайлер не мог найти себе места. Он нервно ходил по своей комнате последние полчаса, и перебирал в уме все возможные сценарии, которые могли бы произойти. Он не знал, как вести себя с Джошем, чтобы не навредить ему, и понимал, что не должен переступать черту. Только проблема в том, что ему не было известно, где эта черта проведена. Как вообще всё должно быть.

Ничего, он будет стараться. Он должен. Обязан. Всё ради Джоша.

*

Джош очень переживал. Он делал вид, что всё в порядке, что нет никакого повода волноваться, но ему было страшно. А ещё он не хотел опоздать, поэтому пришел в парк на час раньше и успел раз десять накрутить себя, а потом успокоить. Он уже хотел, чтобы время побыстрее прошло и Тайлер наконец-то появился.

Тайлер появился. Опоздав на двадцать минут. Он писал Джошу, что задержится, потому что общественный транспорт явно его недолюбливал, но всё-таки появился, и Джош его увидел, пока нервно ходил вокруг фонтана. Он увидел бегущего Тайлера, который споткнулся и чуть не упал, и Джош бы конечно посмеялся, если бы не переживал так сильно. Но он переживал, поэтому молча наблюдал за идущим Тайлером, на лице которого сияла счастливая улыбка. Он даже немного смахивал на психа, кажется. А когда Тайлер подошёл совсем близко и прокричав: "чува-а-ак!", бросился обнимать Джоша – тот с испугом отступил назад. Он просто… не ожидал такого, ведь вокруг так много людей, они смотрят на них, обращают внимание и, возможно, даже смеются, а он, он просто хотел…

Джош увидел, что от счастливого выражения лица его друга не осталось даже следа и стал нервничать ещё сильнее. Боже, как это сложно…

— Я… извини, Тайлер. Мне неудобно, я… я так не могу. – Джош вдруг понял, что каждое слово даётся ему с огромным трудом. Он начал задыхаться и терять ощущение реальности.

— Всё в порядке, Джош, успокойся. – Тайлер выглядел встревоженным и шагнул к нему, но от этого стало ещё хуже, Джош выставил вперёд руку и тяжело дышал, открывая и закрывая рот, пытаясь пропустить в сжатые лёгкие воздух.

Нет, только не сейчас, думал Джош. Только не в этот момент. Но его панической атаке было абсолютно плевать на его мольбу. Она накрыла его с головой и сжала костлявыми пальцами сердце, которое рвано билось в этих жутких тисках. Обливаясь холодным потом и мелко дрожа, Джош начал озираться вокруг, ища спасение в виде тишины или хотя бы безлюдности, но это же парк, чёрт возьми, где здесь можно укрыться? Слишком много лиц, слишком много взглядов и разговоров, которые врывались в кипящую страхом голову и давили, давили, лишая Джоша остатков самообладания. Он замер с выпученными глазами и совсем не мог пошевелиться. Его сковал безумный страх, и только голос Тайлера удерживал от того, чтобы он не начал кричать.

Джош слышал, но не понимал, что он говорит. Просто голос, который успокаивал и заставлял понемногу приходить в себя. Джош слушал и слушал, а потом внезапно осознал, что произошло то самое ужасное, чего он так боялся. Господи, как же ему стало стыдно перед Тайлером. Зачем, вот зачем он предложил встретиться? Знал же, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Он ведь просто всё разрушил, сломал, жёстко облажался перед лучшим другом. Теперь, скорее всего, уже бывшим лучшим другом.

Джош не мог смотреть в глаза Тайлеру и не знал, что ему делать. Всё, что пришло ему в голову – сбежать. Тогда он бросился вперёд и побежал как можно быстрее, потому что ему очень нужно было попасть домой. Он слышал, как Тайлер что-то кричал ему в след. Видел, как прохожие встречают и провожают его удивлёнными взглядами, но ему было так всё равно. На тот момент его ничего не волновало, кроме того, что он, очевидно, только что потерял единственного друга.

_Молодец, Джош. Ты как всегда на высоте. По-другому и быть не могло._

Только переступив порог собственного дома, Джош почувствовал небольшое облегчение. Поднимаясь к себе в комнату, он ощутил спиной сочувствующий взгляд Джордана, но даже не обернулся, лишь крепче стиснул зубы.

Дан младший догадывался, что произошло. Именно этого он боялся. Ему было очень, очень жаль бедного брата и он хотел бы ему помочь.

*

Тайлер сильно переживал и не знал, как ему поступить. Он очень боялся потерять Джоша, поэтому обязан был что-то придумать. Срочно.

_Думай, Тайлер, думай. Давай же._

Он думал, думал, а когда его озарило, то он чуть не подавился воздухом. Как же это сразу не пришло ему в голову?  
Достав из кармана телефон, Тайлер зашел в Твиттер на профиль Джоша и начал листать его подписки, в которых нашёлся его младший брат. Долго не думая, он начал писать ему сообщение.

_хэээээй, я думаю, ты знаешь, кто я_

_если что, это тот лучший друг джоша, который возможно и не просто лучший друг_

_ты мог сказать мне ваш адрес? Джош убежал, и я не знаю что мне делать. я обязан с ним поговорить_   
_пожалуйста_

С замиранием сердца Тайлер увидел, что Джордан набирает ответ.

_конечно, держи_

_только тебе лучше поспешить. джош закрылся у себя в комнате и ведёт себя подозрительно тихо. наверное вам нужно поговорить побыстрее, а то я волнуюсь_

Тайлер слишком хорошо знал город. Ему достаточно было взглянуть на адрес, чтобы понять, куда нужно идти. Точнее, бежать. Тайлер подумал, что он никогда так быстро не бегал. Всё ради Джоша. Как всегда. Как должно быть. Как будет.

***

Тайлер стоял перед домом, который, очевидно, был именно тем, где живет Джош. Он хотел отдышаться немного, а потом постучать, но дверь вдруг открылась, и он увидел парня, очень похожего на Джоша, разве что на пару лет младше.

— Хей, ты Тайлер? Входи, тебе на второй этаж. Комната Джоша самая первая от лестницы, – видимо, это Джордан, его брат.

— Спасибо большое, – Тайлер в растерянности. Ему нужно срочно придумать, что сказать, чтобы не сделать только хуже. Вздохнув, он направился к лестнице, решив действовать по ситуации.

— Эй, Тайлер, – окликнул его Джордан, – удачи тебе. Я устал видеть Джоша таким загнанным. Он заслуживает лучшего. Сделай что-нибудь с этим, пожалуйста. Ты сможешь, я знаю. – Джордан улыбнулся и ушёл на кухню, давая Тайлеру полную свободу действий.

Тайлер поднимался по лестнице, но с каждым шагом его ноги тряслись всё сильнее. Каждый шаг давался ему с трудом.

_Главное ничего не испортить. Главное не сделать хуже. Не облажайся, Тайлер, хотя бы в этот раз._

— Джош? – он подошёл к двери и легонько постучал. Прислушался. Сперва было тихо, но затем он услышал слабые всхлипы и тихий голос Джоша.

— Зачем ты пришел? Уходи. Перестань тратить на меня время. – Джош звучал настолько разбито, что у Тайлера выступили слёзы. Он присел на пол и облокотился спиной на дверь, так как не было сил стоять, и почти сразу услышал глухой звук. Очевидно, Джош сделал то же самое с другой стороны.

_Такое клише, Господи…_

Тайлер усмехнулся и стёр слезы со своего лица.

— В смысле, зачем? Джош, как же ты не поймёшь, что ты мне очень дорог? Всех слов мира не хватит, чтобы объяснить, как сильно я тебя люблю. Ты себе даже представить не можешь, какой ты чудесный, Джош, а я всё ещё не могу поверить, что такой ангел, как ты, из всех людей на планете, в качестве лучшего друга выбрал меня. Джош, я… Я не заслуживаю этого. Я не заслуживаю тебя, но мне так хорошо с тобой. Ты делаешь меня счастливым. Ты… Знаешь, я всегда думал, что невозможно чувствовать себя действительно счастливым. В мире столько дерьма, это ведь сложно не замечать. Но ты, Джош, ты делаешь меня счастливым. Я счастлив только от одной мысли, что знаком с тобой, что могу поговорить с тобой, довериться тебе, назвать тебя лучшим другом. Джош, ох, Джош, меня не волнует то, что у тебя проблемы с общением. То есть, блять. Я не это хотел сказать. Господи, Джош, что же ты со мной делаешь…

Тайлер начал тереть лицо руками, чтобы перевести дух и найти правильные слова. Чтобы не сморозить снова какую-то чушь.

— Я о том, что если ты не хочешь видеться, мы всё так же можем общаться по интернету. Будем переписываться как раньше, разговаривать по Скайпу и… просто не бросай меня, Джош. Пожалуйста. Не поступай так со мной. Я уйду, если ты скажешь, я могу уйти прямо сейчас и больше никогда тебя не потревожу, но прошу… очень прошу не говорить этого. Если хочешь, я могу уйти. Прям сейчас. Ты блять так мне дорог, Джош…

Тайлер уже был готов окончательно разрыдаться, как вдруг услышал какую-то возню и звук открывающегося замка. Он моментально подскочил на ноги, глубоко вздохнул и приоткрыл дверь в комнату. Джош сидел на краю кровати с опущенной головой. Его руки подрагивали. Тайлер осторожно присел рядом с другом и взглянул на него, чувствуя, как в горле разрастается ком. Ему было больно смотреть на Джоша. На его трясущиеся руки, на потерянный взгляд опухших красных глаз. Тайлер очень боялся сделать что-то не так. Он боялся сделать даже лишнее движение, от которого Джош опять почувствует себя некомфортно. Но ему нужно было рискнуть, он ведь открыл ему дверь.

— Джош, можно я возьму тебя за руку? – Тайлер прошептал это, чтобы не испугать своего друга ещё сильнее. Джош ничего не ответил и целую минуту, целую вечность в комнате стояла тишина. Тайлер успел сто раз пожалеть о сказанном и думал, что лучше ему всё-таки уйти, но вдруг… Джош повернулся к нему и крепко его обнял. Очень сильно, будто боялся, что Тайлер может исчезнуть, испариться. Будто от этого зависела вся его жизнь. Тайлер даже подумал, что он может задохнуться в таких объятиях, но, если честно, это будет лучшая смерть. Как он мечтал об этом, Господи… И он тоже обнял Джоша, так сильно, как только смог. А когда услышал тихие всхлипы, то сжал его ещё крепче, хотя казалось, что это уже невозможно.

— Я такой неправильный, Тайлер… Господи, я просто сплошная токсичная проблема, зачем я тебе такой?

— Ох, солнце… Ты самый лучший, поверь мне. Всё будет хорошо. – Тайлер шептал Джошу на ухо, успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине. – Я тебе обещаю.

Они сидели так очень долго. Просто потеряли счёт времени и наслаждались моментом. А когда смогли друг от друга оторваться, то за окном уже была полнейшая темнота, а их мышцы затекли так, что они синхронно застонали.

Кое-как поднявшись с кровати, они растерянно посмотрели друг на друга и замешкались. Щёки друзей горели алым, каждый из них думал, что им теперь делать дальше и каждому было неловко. _Но это такая ерунда_ , – думали оба. Ерунда, потому что они знали, что теперь всё будет хорошо.

Первым заговорил Джош.

— Спасибо тебе. Извини, что ничего тебе тогда не ответил, я слегка был не в состоянии. – Он горько усмехается и качает головой. — Мне очень жаль, Тайлер, что всё так случилось. Ты явно не так рассчитывал провести этот день.

— Ты шутишь? Я почти целую вечность просидел с тобой в обнимку. Я даже мечтать о таком не мог! – Тайлер улыбается самой счастливой и самой красивой улыбкой в мире, от которой Джошу становится так хорошо, что он не выдерживает и притягивает Тайлера к себе, утыкаясь носом в его ключицу.

— Я тоже люблю тебя. Я так сильно люблю Тайлера Роберта Джозефа, ты не представляешь, – Дан бормочет это куда-то Тайлеру в шею, отчего тот моментально покрывается мурашками, а его сердце просто грозит выскочить из груди.

***

Тайлер и Джош лежат на берегу океана одного из пляжей Лос-Анджелеса. Расслабленно обнимаются, иногда (часто) целуются и разговаривают о чём-то совершенно неважном. Именно в этом солнечном городе они решили отметить пятилетие их отношений.  
Тайлер пытается вылезти из объятий своего парня, чтобы пойти немного поплавать, но как только он начинает подниматься на ноги, Джош тянет его обратно и Джозеф падает прямо на него.

— ДЖОШ! Ты что творишь? – Тайлер смеётся, потому что – ну как вообще можно злиться на это чудо?

— Не уходи-и. Останься со мной. Я без тебя не могу, ты же знаешь. – Джош обхватывает Тайлера всеми конечностями, чтобы тот точно не смог выбраться, и только потом успокаивается.

— Ох, Джоши, ты такой кот. И всё ещё такой ребенок. – Тайлер счастливо улыбается, устраиваясь на любимом теле поудобнее.

— За это ты меня и любишь. – Джош солнечно улыбается в ответ и тянется за поцелуем.

— Не могу не согласиться. – Тайлер на секунду отрывается от своего парня, смотрит в его глаза, затем снова льнёт к губам.

— М-м… Тай? – Джош явно хочет что-то спросить, но Тайлеру и так хорошо, он не хочет прерывать поцелуй. Но Джош настойчив, поэтому Джозефу приходится уступить.

– Да? – он немного недоволен, но Джош бы не стал отвлекаться на ерунду. Значит, что-то серьёзное.

— Почему бандит? – Джош в ожидании ответа, но Тайлер не совсем понимает, о чём речь.

— А? Ты о чем?

— Ну, ты был подписан в Твиттере как бандит, ты что, не помнишь? Ты же вроде не такой старый для проблем с памятью. – Джош улыбается, но увидев выражение лица Тайлера, начинает громко смеяться.

— Боже, Джош. Так ты об этом? Столько лет прошло, а ты все ещё любишь задавать неожиданные вопросы. – Джозеф не особо хочет говорить об этом, но он понимает, что ему придётся ответить, ведь у них с Джошем нет друг от друга секретов. — На самом деле ничего такого, Джош. Если ты ожидал от меня услышать какую-то интересную историю или заумную метафору, то боюсь тебя расстроить. Я так подписался только потому, что это был самый расцвет моего юношеского максимализма, я только-только прочувствовал все прелести интернета. То есть, можно было говорить всё, что хочешь и делать всё, что вздумается, а тебе за это ничего не будет. Никаких правил и законов. Я чувствовал себя свободным от того, что нарушал какие-то правила, которых, по сути, и не существовало. Вот и всё.

— Уф, надо было спросить тебя об этом намного раньше, — снова смеётся Джош. — Я столько лет прятал под подушкой нож, ну так, на всякий случай, а ты, оказывается, был просто бунтующим подростком.

— Ах так? — Тайлер бросается щекотать любимого. — Значит, я все эти годы спал на подушке, под которой спрятан нож?!

*

Ещё долго над водной гладью звучал счастливый смех двух счастливых людей. Ещё долго заходящее солнце ласкало их горячие тела своими ласковыми лучами. Ещё так долго они смотрели друг на друга, а в их глазах плескалась любовь. Целую вечность, потому что всё у них будет хорошо. Потому что по-другому и быть не может. Ведь Тайлер будет стараться ради Джоша, а Джош будет стараться ради Тайлера. Они оба будут стараться ради их любви и дружбы. И у них…

Всегда. Всё. Будет. Хорошо.


End file.
